


A bit of sugar with their coffee

by volarevia1



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volarevia1/pseuds/volarevia1
Summary: Bernadetta get's a little flustered while kissing her boyfriends.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A bit of sugar with their coffee

"Oh Bernie, you're really in it now." Bernadetta thought to herself. She had very little experience with romantic affection of any kind, but here she was being shown such affection by two men at once. It was just a shy peck on the lips from each, testing the waters so to speak. Facing down soldiers with nothing but a bow seemed easy by comparison, and- "Bernadetta?" a low voice spoke, tearing her from her inner thoughts. Letting out a quiet yelp, her gaze shifted upward, only to find Hubert looking back at her. His face was as unreadable as ever, if not completely terrifying. "Well? Shall we continue or not." he asked, his voice even and betraying little to no emotion. Yeah, terrifying was definitely a good way to describe him. "Hubert! Really now, do you think that's any way to ask such a question?" said Ferdinand, wrapping his arms around Bernadetta in a protective manner.

She'd been so caught up in her own head that she hadn't realized she was sitting in his lap, though she has a vague recollection of doing so willingly. He was like a guard dog, going on the defensive if he felt someone was threatening his loved ones. "You should be more delicate about it." he continued. Taking Bernadetta's hand, he gently guides her to look into his eyes and he smiles. "Bernadetta, would you like another kiss? Or shall we stop here? Whatever you're most comfortable with." Bernie couldn't help but blush, earning a low groan from Hubert. "Right. My apologies Bernadetta, we can't all be as charming as Ferdinand." Hubert said in a mocking tone, but despite this he placed a hand on her shoulder, a much more gentle gesture than she'd ever expected from him. It made Bernadetta smile, seeing how soft he could be with her, and only her as far as she could tell. Ferdinand and Hubert were complete opposites, but somehow they managed to make this odd relationship work, and it honestly warmed Bernie’s heart to see them like this. The next moment would be shocking for her in hindsight, but without much thought she sat up and kissed Hubert directly on the lips, deeply and earnestly without breaking until she remembered they both needed to breathe. It was a little silly, watching as they both gasped for air once they finally separated. Hubert tried to hide his face, but a blush on his pale skin could be seen from miles away. It was almost cute, but of course she could never tell him that. 

As she was finally recovering, Bernadetta turned to see Ferdinand looking at her, though he seemed a bit dejected. “I get one as well, don’t I?” he said, all pretense of his usual noble mannerisms tossed aside. Bernie just giggled at him, reaching up to pat his head. Yeah, he really was just like a puppy. “Of course.” she said, and she pressed her lips against his, making sure not to leave them gasping for air like she’d done with Hubert. She could feel Ferdinand’s lips curve into a smile, which made the persistent butterflies in her stomach intensify. Ferdinand’s soft approach with Hubert’s hardened edge was an odd combination, but it strangely worked for Bernie. And honestly? She was certain that she wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny kiss fic I did for a friend a while ago. If you were expecting Ferdinand and Hubert to kiss each other, I'm so sorry. I'm also sorry there was no actual coffee, I baited you guys. This had been sitting in my google docs since November 2019 and I figured fuck it, we're in the middle of a quarantine so might as well post this.


End file.
